


[VID] I Get A Kick Out Of You

by bironic



Series: vids by bironic [1]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Feel-good, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, My First Fanvid, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-29
Updated: 2009-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy happy House-Wilson friendship (or slash, if you prefer), heavy on the early seasons. No spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] I Get A Kick Out Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Length: 3 mins.  
> Summary: Fluffy happy House-Wilson friendship (or slash, if you prefer), heavy on the early seasons. No spoilers.  
> Beta: Thank you to my vidding filter for feedback, especially zulu and kassrachel for technical help, and also jadesfire, thirdblindmouse and daasgrrl for concrit.
> 
> I had this idea two or three years ago and now I've finally got the time and equipment to carry it out. Many frustrating days with ripping/converting/compression software bugs later, the final product pleases me. I hope it pleases you.

On Vimeo: <https://vimeo.com/90467728>

  

On YouTube: <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a4Pf4qx50Jo>

   

[Download mp4](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/qwzx5q1nvpoo1wh/vid_big.mp4)

    

LYRICS

My story is much to sad to be told  
But practically everything leaves me totally cold  
The only exception I know is the case  
When I'm out on a quiet spree  
Fighting vainly the old ennui  
And I suddenly turn and see  
Your fabulous face

I get no kick from champagne  
Mere alcohol doesn't thrill me at all  
So tell me why should it be true  
That I get a kick out of you

Some they may go for cocaine  
I'm sure that if I took even one sniff  
It would bore me terrifically too  
Yet I get a kick out of you

I get a kick every time  
I see you standing there before me  
I get a kick though it's clear to see  
You obviously do not adore me

I get no kick in a plane  
Flying too high with some gal in the sky  
Is my idea of nothing to do  
Yet I get a kick  
You give me a boot  
I get a kick out of you

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at <http://bironic.livejournal.com/177832.html>


End file.
